Universal remote control
by Anushka
Summary: Sara uses an universal remote control at the lab. NS pairing.


**Disclaimer**: I think we have established this before but here we go again: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their creators. I do not own "The Cutting Edge" and "The Cartoon Network" either.

**A/N**: This idea came to me after reading forensicsfan's "_Battle for the Remote_", which I loved BTW. It just reminded me of the fights I have had with my sister for the remote and the day we got the universal remote control. I put in "The Cutting Edge", because I couldn't believe I haven't written about something figure skating related up until now. "The Cutting Edge" is one of the few skating movies out there. I really like it, although it is unrealistic from time to time.

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**Universal remote control**

"Hey Arch, you paged me, did you find something on the security tapes?" Sara asked the AV specialist trying to stifle a yawn. It had been a long shift for her. Her boyfriend, Nick Stokes, had wrapped up his case an hour ago and was currently watching TV in the break room. Her boyfriend. She liked the sound of that. No one in the lab knew they had been secretly seeing each other for two months now.

"Yeah, I think I found some good footage of your suspect at the crime scene, which means he lied about his alibi." Archie replied switching the large viewing screen on while rewinding the tape to the images he wanted to show Sara.

"I think you have just solved my case." Sara said patting Archie on his back. She watched him turn off the VCR system and the viewing screen when something occurred to her.

"Did you just turn off the VCR system and the viewing screen with one and the same remote control?"

"Yeah, isn't it the coolest device?! It's an universal remote control and I can use it on all the systems in this lab and then some." Archie replied enthusiastically. The CSIs were rarely interested in the technologies in the AV lab, but when they were he loved telling them about them.

"Hey, do you think I could use it for a while?" Sara asked smiling slyly, a plan to tease her boyfriend already forming in her head.

"Sure, if you think you could use it. Don't forget to bring it back, though." Archie answered getting back to the videogame he had been playing before Sara had given him the security tapes to process.

-------------------------------------------------

Nick Stokes was laying on the couch in the break room zapping channels. He was waiting for "The Cutting Edge" to start. A movie he really liked, because it reminded him of his first date with Sara. They went ice skating. In the end they had spent more time sitting on the ice, because he fell over so many times and dragged her with him. Sara actually was a great skater. He didn't know that about her, but there were many things he didn't know about her and she managed to surprise him a lot. He loved that about her. Hearing the announcement that the movie would start after the commercials he got up to get himself a soda from the refrigerator.

Seeing Nick with his back turned to the TV set, Sara grabbed the opportunity to switch channels. She zapped channels until she found one, which showed an adult movie. This was the total opposite from what Nick had been watching and it would give the wanted effect, namely confusion. Being so focused on Nick and the TV channel, Sara hadn't noticed Grissom nearing the break room until he blocked her view and entered the break room.

"Hey Griss, slow night, huh?" Nick asked still standing with his back to the TV holding the remote control in his hand.

Grissom on the other hand had clear sight on the TV.

"Nick, what do you think you are doing?" Grissom asked redirecting his gaze to the floor of the break room.

"What do you think I am doing? I'm thoroughly enjoying this slow night. My favorite movie is on. I actually have seen it 10 times already, but please don't tell anyone. Do you want to join me? I don't think anyone would mind if you relaxed a little bit and I'm sure you will like this movie too. I think it will teach you something about perseverance." Nick answered totally oblivious to what was showing on TV.

Seeing Grissom's confused expression. Nick continued trying to convince his supervisor to relax a bit.

"Really Griss, stay and enjoy the movie. I promise I won't tell a soul."

In the meantime Sara had been trying to switch the channel back, but was failing miserably, because Grissom was blocking the signal. She started trying to warn Nick by frantically waving at him, but he didn't seem to notice her until Grissom, who by now thought Nick had lost his mind, asked him another question.

"Nick, what were you thinking?"

"Well I....." It was then that Nick noticed Sara waving frantically at him pointing towards the TV with something that looked like a remote control. Slowly he turned around towards the TV, which was still switched on the adult movie.

"Sara!" He yelled before dropping the remote control and running out of the break room leaving his supervisor utterly confused in the break room with the adult movie still playing on TV and a broken remote control.

-------------------------------------------

_Later that morning_...............

"Nicky, please, can we watch something else than the Cartoon Network?"

"No and don't come near me. I'm still angry!" Nick answered with the intention to let Sara keep her promise. She had promised him complete power over the remote control for the next month.

"But Nicky, I explained everything to Grissom. That should count for something as well." Sara said pouting slightly.

"Yeah and a good job you did as well. Griss, sometimes a man needs some distractions." Nick said mimicking Sara's voice.

"I couldn't tell him that you are my boyfriend, right?"

"So, I'm your boyfriend, huh?" Nick responded trying to suppress a smile. His question caused Sara to blush. She hadn't meant to say it out loud even though she meant it.

"Now we have established that, can we watch something else now?" Sara continued after a couple of minutes of silence.

"No!" Nick answered while scooting closer to her and putting his arm around her shoulder pulling her close. Having her call him her boyfriend made up for the embarrassment earlier that day, but he wasn't going to give up the power over the remote control just yet.

**END**

* * *

**A/N**: Please R&R:-) 


End file.
